Rainy Day Showers
by seattlecsigeek
Summary: Grissom finds Sara bathing Bruno, and things happen from there… This story contains adult sexual situations, please read responsibly.


**Title: Rainy Day Showers**

**Rating:** NC-17 (Adults only)

**Authors:** Seattlecsifan and CSIGeekFan

**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara

**Summary:** Grissom finds Sara bathing Bruno, and things happen from there…

**Authors' Note:** This is written for Una and Kiritambo. Does this fit what you're looking for? I believe we included all seven of your prompts (yes… even the darn ball of wool). The prompts are: Rain, keys, ball of wool, Bruno, O/J Buttermilk scrub (replaced with Jasmine due to CSIGeekFan's _severe_ allergy to citrus), band-aid, the phrase 'without it I'd…'

This story contains adult sexual content. Please read responsibly.

* * *

**XXX **

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

Gil Grissom couldn't remember the last time it had rained. As he walked towards the townhouse he tipped his face up, letting the drops splash on his face, and smiled Las Vegas was different when it rained. The grime and underlying sadness of the city seemed to be washed away; everything was somehow cleaner.

Stepping through the door he shrugged off his coat, hung it in the hall closet and unwound the unaccustomed scarf from around his neck - wadding it into a ball of damp wool to toss into the laundry. He went to the empty kitchen next, dropping his keys in the wooden bowl on the counter with a jangle. Emptying his pockets, he set his wallet and cell phone next to the shoulder bag and phone that were already there

Walking through the living room he wondered were she was. Sara had had the day off and he'd been looking forward to seeing her for the last three hours of his shift. When they weren't together it always surprised him how much he missed her. He ducked his head into their shared office but it, too, was empty. Walking down the hall, towards the bedroom, he heard splashing in the big master bath. Grissom grinned when he opened the door and found her giving Bruno a bath in the big tub. Water was splashed everywhere.

"You two having fun in here, dear?" he asked as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, running his thumb along the baby soft skin on the back of her neck.

Sara looked up at him with muddy water splattered all over her face and shirt. He felt a tightening in his chest when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra under the wet garment and he could see right through the thin fabric that was clinging to her.

"Hey, babe. I think Bruno is having the time of his life. I'm not so sure about me." Pulling the plug on the tub, she reached for a couple of the old car wash towels that were stacked on the vanity and started to dry the happy dog.

Letting the boxer jump out of the tub and skitter out of the room, Sara rose and turned to kiss Grissom softly on the mouth. When he slipped his hands under the edge of her wet tee shirt to caress the warm skin of her back, he felt her shudder and kiss him harder. Sliding her palms up the front of his shirt until she reached his neck, she twined her fingers into his hair. Slowly sliding his hands up her smooth back he nibbled on her lower lip and then soothed it with his tongue.

Pulling away so he could look at her, Grissom smiled and said, "I think you need a bath as well, Ms. Sidle." Reaching down he pulled the damp cotton shirt over her head. "Mind if I give you a hand?" Her nipples were standing erect and he could feel himself stiffening.

"Hmmm…I think you're reading my mind again, Dr. Grissom." 

Sara started to unfasten the buttons of his black silk shirt, bending her head to kiss his chest as she exposed it. Her breath against his skin sent shivers down his spine and her lips left a trail of fire. When she reached the last button she straightened and pushed the fabric slowly off his shoulders, her fingers tracing down his arms

Grissom pulled Sara hard against his bare chest and tilted her head up to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted to gasp. Their tongues played together, chasing and following in an erotic game of tag. He never tired of her soft mouth, and prayed that he never would. Sometimes it felt like he could kiss Sara forever

When she rubbed her hip against his growing erection he groaned and slid his hands down to the waistband of her jeans, fumbling slightly with the buttons of the fly. The wet denim clung to her skin, and Grissom couldn't blame it for it's reluctance to let go of her hips. He slid his hands under the fabric of her silky panties and grasped her firm ass, squeezing tightly until Sara gasped.

Dropping to his knees before her, Grissom peeled the stubborn clothing down her long lean legs, letting her step out of them. He pulled her forward and kissed her hip bone, feeling a shudder run through her. His tongue darted out to taste the salt of her skin and she moaned, hands grabbing his shoulders tightly. He licked his way slowly across her belly to the opposite hip and nipped it lightly, scrapping the taut skin with his teeth and reveling in the noises she was making - low animal sounds.

Standing suddenly, Grissom toed off his shoes and shucked off his slacks and boxers. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over the creamy skin on Sara's chest, touching the chocolate brown freckles one by one. He loved her little imperfections - the freckles scattered on her skin, the gap between her teeth, even the appendectomy scar on her taut abdomen.

"Bath or shower?" He asked, running his fingertips over her collarbone, watching the goose bumps rise on her skin and sensing the underlying tremble of her anticipation.

"Shower." She said just before his mouth descended, crushing her lips with his own in a hungry, bruising kiss.

Grissom went to the shower and opened the door to start the water, waiting for it to warm. He felt Sara press herself against his back, hands sliding around from behind - one splaying across his chest, the other grasping his throbbing cock. He covered her hand with his own and pumped several times before stepping away, entering the shower and roughly pulling her in behind him.

Turning to face her, he cupped Sara's face between his hands and gazing into her eyes he murmured, "Do you know how much I adore you?" Softly kissing first her mouth, then her temple, he whispered into her hair, "You're my everything."

Spinning them both around so that Sara was under the spray of warm water, Grissom squeezed some herbal scented shampoo into his palm and slowly washed her hair. He knew how much she loved to have him wash it and it pleased him to do it for her. He massaged her scalp thoroughly before kneading the always tense muscles in her neck, enjoying the small murmurs of pleasure that escaped her lips. After rinsing Sara's hair, he reached for the shower gel she used and turned her to face away from him. 

He warmed the jasmine scented gel in his hand for a moment before sliding it over her skin Soaping her back in slow concentric circles, he worked his way lower, until he was massaging her firm ass with his soap slicked hands. Reaching around to encircle her in his arms, Grissom brought his hands upwards until he reached her breast, cupping and squeezing them until she groaned. He squeezed and tugged at her nipples until they were hard and protruding. He then felt each rib under her slick skin as he slowly slid his hands down to the swell of her hips.

Sara gasped when he slid his hand between her legs, fingers teasing her folds. After a moment he slipped a finger deep into her and she leaned back against him, murmuring, "Harder…feels go good." He thrust in a second finger and heard her breath catch. At the sound, Grissom felt his cock twitch and he ground it against her slippery ass, clenching his jaw at the sensation. He had her pinned between his strong hands and rigid shaft, and it felt good. She threw her head back and he rubbed his cheek against hers before finding her earlobe and sucking it between his teeth, nipping softly.

Sara straightened and then leaned forward. Bracing herself against the wall she bent slightly at the waist and looked over her shoulder at him with burning eyes. Grissom smiled at the implied invitation. He reached between their bodies and guided the head of his cock between her thighs. "Do you want it?" he asked hoarsely, between his clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, Gris, I want it." She leaned her head against the tiles, jutting her ass into him and he felt her thighs tighten around his now aching cock.

"Say it, Sara. You know what I want to hear." He knew she was still uncomfortable using his given name, but he needed to hear her say it. He craved it like a narcotic Grissom rubbed the head of his cock against her opening, teasing her…tormenting her.

"God, Gris…Gil,…please, I want to feel you in me, I need it." she sobbed.

Feeling his chest tighten when she finally said his name, he thrust deeply into her, reaching his arms around to brace against the tiles, his large hands next to her smaller hands. With each slow thrust forward Sara pushed back to meet him. Their moans becoming louder and more strident as the tempo increased. With each thrust he could hear their flesh slapping together over the spray of the water. With each thrust it seemed his cock grew harder, bigger, and more sensitive.

Grissom could feel himself nearing the edge of ecstasy. He knew from the sounds that she was making that Sara was very close as well. He reached down with one hand to rub her clit, knowing that it was what she needed to push her over the edge. Rubbing the hard little nub with his middle finger he could feel the tension growing in her body. When she cried out and tightened rhythmically around him he started to climax He reached out blindly, grasping for anything to help hold them upright as he pumped a few more times. Bottles of shampoos and lotions crashed to the shower floor as he emptied himself into her, the sounds of crashing mingled with their cries and groans.

Weakly pushing himself away from Sara's back, Grissom leaned unsteadily against the shower wall, his chest heaving. Sara slowly pushed herself off of the shower wall, turned and smiled lazily at him before her eyes opened wide, "Gris, you're bleeding. You need a band-aid." 

He looked at his hand and realized he had a cut on his index finger. It was small but bleeding profusely. Looking at the debris that he had knocked off of a shelf he spied the culprit. 

"I must have cut my finger on that damn straight-edged razor you insist on keeping" He shook his head and smiled at her from under his brows.

Sara smirked at him, before saying, "I need that razor," she reached out to rub her thumb across the stubble on his cheek, "without it I would have to live with beard burn for the rest of my life."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Sara's POV **

Sara couldn't believe it was raining. Muttering a few mild profanities under her breath, she made her way into the house, physically dragging their boxer Bruno through to the master bathroom, before landing with him in the tub.

"For crying out loud," she growled at the canine, taking in the oozing layer of mud covering the short hair. "What possessed you? I realize she was cute, but she's just a _poodle_." When Bruno sat obediently and gave her what she thought must be his version of a grin, she rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think you impressed her, either."

Just as the pooch looked to be almost docile, Sara reached to flick on the water, and he went completely berserk. Grabbing hold of the waterlogged collar, with the drenched nylon laying limp in her hand, she stared balefully at Bruno, until the dog finally broke his gaze and laid down with a "Hmph" and snort.

However, the dog had the last laugh, when he demurely stood when told, waited for her to reach for the soap, and let loose a wild shake that primarily landed on Sara, coating her in mud and water. Grinding out, "Damn it," she glared at the dog, poured water over him, and began to lather him up against his wishes. As Bruno let out some ear-piercing howls, Sara drenched him down, suffering through shake after shake of wet-dog water spraying her down as she rinsed him off.

Tired, her pale green t-shirt soaked through, and starting to get cold, she finally seethed, "I was supposed to be seducing daddy tonight, you obnoxious mutt," just seconds before she heard footsteps approach the bathroom. 

"You two having fun in here, dear?" Grissom asked, walking up to her hunched back, as she continued to rinse off of the damn lather. _Note to self,_ she thought, _half a bottle of baby shampoo is way too much_. 

Standing, she stretched as she turned to face him, feeling a little self-conscious at being soaked and muddy. She'd actually intended to be dressed a little sexier… seduce him when he got home. Instead, she felt sloppy and ridiculous standing in the tub with the dog. Looking around, she sighed. The entire bathroom was soaked – totally soaked.

"Hey, babe," she finally replied. "I think Bruno is having the time of his life. I'm not so sure about me," she finished a little more morosely. Reaching down, she pulled the plug on the tub, feeling the water all the way up to calves of her jeans slowly recede. Grabbing a couple of old towels, she started to dry off the dog, whose tongue now hung out in happiness at his ordeal being over. Sara smirked at what she saw as a look of relief mixed with happiness in his eyes.

Still crouching, she watched Bruno jump out of the tub, and slide across the linoleum of the bathroom in a thrilling attempt to flee the torture of bath time. Sara grinned at the sounds of his feet thumping rapidly through every room of the house, and the sound she knew would be him trying to burying himself under the carpet.

Standing, she turned and kissed Grissom softly, tenderly plying her lips to his. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her when she felt his hands run up under the back of her shirt. Deepening the kiss, she pressed her mouth a little harder, more demanding against his, needing that contact, and knowing she wanted… more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him, letting her hands run through those adorable curls.

She felt dazed when he suddenly pulled back and said, "I think you need a bath as well, Ms. Sidle." When he started to pull her shirt up, she sucked in a breath at the raspy feeling of sticky, tight wet material catching on her taut nipples. She wasn't sure she was even breathing when he whisked off the shirt and asked, "Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Hmmm…I think you're reading my mind again, Dr. Grissom," she moaned out. With a slight tremble of her hands, she began to unfasten the buttons on his black silk shirt. Unable to resist, she began to kiss the exposed skin as she flipped open each button, and found herself slowly making her way down his chest. At the last button, she stood straight, her legs feeling a little wobbly with sheer need, and slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Running her hands down his arms, feeling the sleek material and skin under her hands, she felt every nerve in her body come to life, until the shirt finally released off his wrists and fell to the floor.

She was watching the pool of black silk on the ground when he pulled her against him. The feel of his bare chest against her hardened nipples made the core of her heat and begin to pool. The kiss he pulled her into made her gasp, and his tongue invaded on the involuntarily response. The kiss went deep and hard, his tongue stroking, and stoking, leaving her breathless. The feel of him against every part of her mouth, softly exploring always gave her a sense of wonder, and she prayed he'd never tire of that exploration.

Inwardly, Sara smiled at the erection she could feel growing against her hip. She couldn't help it when she rubbed up against him, knowing what it would do to him. When he groaned and began to tug at the button of her jeans, she felt a victory at disorienting him as much as he disoriented her. His trembling hands made his attempt clumsy at best, but he forged on single-mindedly.

When he finally unbuttoned her pants, she felt his hands slide into the tight, wet fabric, down the back, until those beautifully strong, very male hands gripped her ass tight, making the moisture between her legs increase. The wetness of the denim was not entirely due to the dog's day out and bath. When he squeezed, she gasped at the thoroughly erotic feel of his hands on her, fondling her.

She was confused when he left her mouth, and dropped down in front of her, leaving her feeling bemused and a little dizzy. However, that feeling faded, when he started to peel her panties down, along with her jeans. Those great hands ran fire down her bare legs, until he helped her step out of the wet denim.

Half a step closer, she felt his tongue and lips against her hip, and let her head fall back on a moan, clutching his bare shoulders. _If he keeps this up, I'm gonna fall to my knees,_ she thought, and swallowed a whimper. _Please keep it up_.

Her breathing became rapid and short, as her prediction failed, and he licked, kissed, and nipped his way across her stomach to the other hip. Rather, she felt the moisture spreading between her legs, leaving her folds slick and wet, and… desperate. Letting out moan after moan, she reveled in the feel of his mouth crossing her flesh one aching inch at a time.

She thought she was going to tip over from the rapid change, when he suddenly stood. However, he came back to her completely naked, and she couldn't help the lusty grin that crossed her face. When he stood in front of her and began tracing his finger lazily across her skin, she thought she'd explode right there, but his erection then caught her gaze.

It wasn't until he asked, "Bath or shower?" that she came back to her senses – just in time for him to run his fingers softly against the sensitive flesh of her collarbone.

She barely said, "Shower," before his mouth was on hers again, and he was hauling her toward the massive stall. When he moved to turn on the water, Sara began to admire Grissom's back – the way his muscles moved around the shoulder blades, and how they flexed in the most amazingly enticing way. Laying her aching breasts across his back, she leaned in, rubbing on hand around and up his chest.

Slowly running her other hand down his side, and around his stomach, she sought and found his thick cock, and she wrapped her hand around it. Her breath hitched when she felt the amazing heat pulsing through the shaft, and she momentarily closed her eyes. Her breathing became ragged, when she felt his large hand cover hers, and move her hand up and down over the rigid length, making everything in her ache with want.

Sara felt bereft when he pulled away, until he pulled her into the shower after him, and she smiled lazily. Everything in her thrummed with heat and… contentment, when he softly asked, "Do you know how much I adore you?" With her eyes closed, she leaned into the soft, brief kiss, and felt her entire body sigh when he kissed her temple. _Of course, I know,_ she thought. She felt moisture gather lightly in her eyes when he placed her mouth alongside her head and whispered, "You're my everything."

As he moved them around, until she felt comfortably hot water cascade down her back and through her hair. She felt something akin to languid when he began to rub herbal shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp, until she could no longer contain the moan in her throat. When he tilted her head back to rinse the soap from her curls, she felt amazingly exposed and vulnerable, and desire coursed through her.

When she felt his soap-slicked hands begin to rub down her back and around her ass, she tilted back, hoping with baited breath for his hands to continue the journey. She bit her lower lip, and wasn't disappointed when his hands moved up over her breasts, unable to withhold the long groan when he began to squeeze and fondle. The sweet pain of his squeezing and tugging on her nipples, making them protrude sharply, gave her sensations she knew would make her tender for hours to come, and she found herself amazingly turned on at the simple knowledge that every time she moved for quite some time, she'd be able to feel that sensitivity run straight to her core. Sara took secret knowledge at the eroticism of seeing her nipples so hard and extended.

As his hands moved down, she felt the rough fingers rub over the skin of her ribs, slowly down the front of her and to her hips. It always took her by surprise, that his hands could make her feel so fragile and feminine, and nearly always took her breath away.

So caught up in thought over the _only_ man to make her feel so… much, she gasped audibly when his hand slipped between her legs, and she began to feel a bit wobbly again. When his finger slid into her, she found herself leaning back against him for support, and she moaned, "Harder… feels so good."

She felt herself stretch for him, when he slid a second slick finger into her; and she couldn't seem to catch her breath, until he moved in her, building some of the delicious pressure even higher. It was only moments later that she felt his cock rubbing between the cheeks of her ass, and she absorbed the heat, making her release more fluid between her folds on a moan.

Tilting her head back against his shoulder, he stroked and rubbed, creating a rhythm building pressure, begging for release. The feel of his rough cheek against hers, gave one more dimension to the pleasure he was giving, building it higher in her. When he began to suck and nibble at her earlobe, she silently whimpered, wanting to come, and feeling on the edge of pleading.

Taking control, Sara tilted her head at him, and gave him a look she knew he wouldn't be able to resist, stepped forward, and bent to lean against the wall of the shower. The demanding, "Do you want it?" as she felt his cock slide up to press against her opening had her breathing hard.

"Oh yeah, Gris, I want it," she ground out, tilting farther at the waist, until her head lay against the warm wet tiles.

"Say it, Sara. You know what I want to hear," she heard him order. Chewing on her lip, not totally comfortable with crossing the line, she felt amazingly shy and vulnerable. However, when his cock rubbed over her clit, sending a shock of fire up through her, she sobbed in ecstasy, "God Gris… Gil… I want to feel you in me, I need it."

All of her that was exposed to him felt swollen and aching. As he thrust the entire length of his engorged cock into her, she whispered his name into the tile wall. When he leaned over her, placing his hands above hers against the wall, his thrusts became harder, deeper. She could feel his cock grow thicker with every pump of his hips, and Sara felt on the edge of release. The feel of his hand rubbing her clit as he moved in her finally pushed her over the edge, making her cry out.

She continued to spasm around him, her breath hitching. Repeatedly, he thrust into her until she felt him tense. When he slammed into her hard, and she heard him groan in climax, on the periphery of her senses she heard a cacophony of hazy sounds. Several short strokes later, he lay embedded in her, and she smiled knowing he'd emptied himself into her.

For awhile, she leaned against the wall, feeling him against her, until Grissom disconnected that intimate link, and Sara exhaled at the emptiness she felt. It wasn't until she turned that she saw the blood.

"Gris, you're bleeding," she stated, examining his finger. "You need a band-aid."

As she looked around at the mess around her, she realized the noise she'd heard earlier was apparently _everything_ falling from the shelves in the shower. Sara finally looked away from the mess and at him when Grissom said, "I must have cut my finger on that damn straight-edged razor you insist on keeping."

Feeling the sensitivity on her back from his stubble, where his chin had rested as he'd been bent over and filling her, she smirked, "I need that razor." Running a couple of fingers over his stubble, and finding it amazingly sexy – even if it _did_ leave obvious marks – she finally said, "without it I would have to live with beard burn for the rest of my life."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *


End file.
